Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a structure configured to raise and lower vehicle glass door.
Related Art
Vehicle side doors exist which include door glass that opens and closes a window opening inside a window frame section of the vehicle side door, a glass run (channel) that is provided along a vertical frame section of the window frame section, and a slider that is provided at an end portion of the door glass and is raised and lowered along the glass run (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-196073). In the technology described in JP-A No. 2004-196073, the slider is gripped from both vehicle width direction sides by an outside lip and an inside lip of the glass run.
Note that, besides JP-A No. 2004-196073, for example, JP-A No. 2005-255108 also exists as technology relating to a vehicle side door.
However, in the technology described in JP-A No. 2004-196073, when the door glass is displaced toward the vehicle width direction outer side with respect to the window frame section, the outside lip undergoes elastic deformation toward the vehicle width direction outer side. There is accordingly a possibility of a large amount of displacement of the door glass toward the vehicle width direction outer side with respect to the window frame section.
As a countermeasure thereto, it would be conceivable, for example, to provide a restricting wall running in the vehicle up-down direction along the vertical frame section at the vehicle width direction outer side of the slider, and to restrict displacement of the slider toward the vehicle width direction outer side using the restricting wall.
However, in such cases, friction force (slide resistance) occurring between the restricting wall and the slider would increase when the slider was raised or lowered along the vertical frame section, and there would be a possibility of a fault occurring in the raising and lowering of the door glass.